criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Old Revenge
An Old Revenge is the fifth case in World Edition.It is set in Greece. Plot After they saved Elliot's parents, The Bureau arrived in Greece to find the mysterious leader of SOMBRA's European branch when Jasmine came and told them that a body was found at the Delphi Theater. There, Kayla and the Player found a dead man with a spear in his chest who was identified as Yannis Miron, the richest man in Europe. At the autopsy, they caught Sergiu talking at phone with a mysterious person. After that moment, he told them that the victim was stabbed with a spear and found on the murder weapon traces of almonds, orange juice and honey, common ingredients for finikia, a traditional Greek cookie. From that, he told them to look for someone who enjoys eating finikia. During the investigation, five peoples were flagged suspects: Antioh Angelopoulos (a teacher who was angry at the victim because he wanted to demolish his school because he gave his son a bad grade), Petros Siska (a tour guide who hated the victim because he was bullying him from childhood), Owen Berger (the second richest man in Europe who was jealous of Yannis because of his girlfriend), Korina Mallas (the victim's girlfriend who was mad at him because he wanted to break-up with her) and Calypso Condos (a famous singer who was really annoyed by the victim's overtures). After a long investigation on which Korina was found raving in the museum and Owen filed a restraining order against Kayla because he thought that she was to brutal with him, the killer turned out to be Owen Berger. He told Kayla and the Player that he killed the victim because of money and revenge. He and the victim were always in competition since kids, but Yannis was always winning. One day, he paid someone to beat him up only to win a karate competition. From that day, he promised that he would get revenge on the victim. After many years, when he found out that the only man who stopped him yo be the richest man in Europe was Yannis, he got mad and decided to kill him. He took an airplane to Greece and sent Yannis a letter pretending that he is Calypso on which he asked him to meet at the Delphi Theater. There he took a spear and killed him. At the trial, Judge Azalea was disgusted by Owen's actions and sentenced him to 20 years in prison. During "Stay Alive", Kayla and the Player went to the Delphi Theater in hope of finding any detail about SOMBRA's European branch leader and it's members. There, they found an ancient vase on which was a signed note for the leader: "Leader, you must hide in the shadows! You need to go in the crypt! They are too close." which (per. Marina) was sent by one of ours past suspects, Kristian Shaw. The two of them interrogated him about the leader, but he only told them that their are going to be history like the statues from the museum. Kayla and the Player went to investigate the museum to find what was Kristian's last move. There they found a torn airplane ticket of Kristian to Romania. Meanwhile, Jack wanted the help of the Player and Sergiu because he wanted to do something special for Lars. After Sergiu suggested to write him a song, they went to Calypso to ask her if she could help them. She was happy to help and asked Jack if he knows to sing at an instrument. He told her that he plays the guitar, but Calypso said that she doesn't have any guitars, so they went to the music shop were they found an old trunk in which was a broken guitar. Sergiu offered to repair the guitar and after a few hours, they went back to Calypso to help Jack write a love song. At the headquarters, Jack came happy saying that he and Lars were finally together but Ingrid interrupted him saying that they need to go to Romania fast to finally catch the mysterious leader. Victim * [[Yannis Miron|'Yannis Miron']] (found stabbed with a spear in the center of the Delphi Theater) Murder weapon * Spear Killer * [[Owen Berger|'Owen Berger']] Suspects [[Antioh Angelopoulos|'Antioh Angelopoulos']]'- Teacher' Profile: * The suspect eats finikia * The suspect plays the harp Appearance: * The suspect wears a blue scarf [[Petros Siska|'Petros Siska']]'- Tour Guide' Profile: * The suspect eats finikia Appearance: * The suspect wears a blue scarf [[Owen Berges|'Owen Berges']]'- Rich men' Profile: * The suspect eats finikia * The suspect plays the harp * The suspect has a Smart Mirror Appearance: * The suspect wears a blue scarf * The suspect wears a straw hat [[Korina Mallas|'Korina Mallas']]'- Victim's girlfriend' Profile: * The suspect eats finikia * The suspect has a Smart Mirror Appearance: * The suspect wears a straw hat [[Calypso Condos|'Calypso Condos']]'- Singer' Profile: * The suspect eats finikia * The suspect plays the harp * The suspect has a Smart Mirror Appearance: * The suspect wears a straw hat Quasi-Suspect(s) Kristian Shaw- Businessman Killer's profile * The killer eats finikia * The killer plays the harp * The killer has a Smart Mirror * The killer wears a blue scarf * The killer wears a straw hat Crime Scenes Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases